The invention relates to a device and a method for admixing liquids into flowable dry bulk material, in particular, flour for producing dough for baking, wherein in a mixing chamber that is positioned slantedly, in particular vertically, dry materials supplied from above and failing downwardly toward an impact area in front of an inner wall of the mixing chamber are wetted by a liquid in the form of a pressurized high-speed jet from at least one nozzle with impact against the inner wall and fall to an exit opening positioned below.
New developments in particular in the area of preparing dough for baking have shown that the admixture of liquid into dry materials, for example, the admixture of water into flour when preparing dough for baking, can be accelerated, shortened and also reduced machine-technologically in that the individual components are no longer mixed with mechanical mixing tools and homogenized as a dough but that mixing, blending, and kneading processes can be shortened significantly by a hydro-mechanical action of the liquid onto the dry material in that a high-pressure liquid jet (or several thereof) is continuously introduced onto a layer of the dry material that passes through an impact area in front of an inner wall of the mixing container. Such a device is disclosed in DE 20 2004 018 807 U1. A cylindrical mixing container having a centrally arranged rotating mixing nozzle is disclosed whose liquid jet is oriented at a slant downwardly onto an inner mixing chamber wall and acts in an impact area on the dry material failing down in front of the inner wall of the mixing chamber.
In connection with admixture it is important that the nozzle is supplied only with a suitable liquid that prevents soiling or plugging. On the other hand, an excellent and uniform distribution and flowability of the dry material are important for its supply. Also, the material flow of the materials after liquid and dry material have been combined is often prone to disturbances. However, in many cases it is required that not only liquids suitable for distribution by nozzles and flowable dry materials are to be mixed. In particular, there are liquid or paste-like additives that can neither be added via nozzles nor by a supply device designed for dry material. Introduction of such materials is realized in DE 20 2004 018 807 U1 from the exterior through the inner wall of the mixing chamber, for which purpose in particular slot-shaped wall openings in the mixing chamber and annular distributors are provided.